Har ek friend zaroori hota hain
by Dancing Angel 34
Summary: just read and review for all my friends!


_**Har ek friend zaroori hota hain**_

heya guyz this is not a story...this is msg for all my friends on ff...who supported me and helped me...loved me and my stories. here is the msg!

first of all I would thanx the one person who is not in this world now…

 _ **Kalpu(Kalpanasido)**_ \- kalpu tu jahan kahi bhi hain tu humesha humaare saath rahegi…tu jaanti hain na ki main aur shru tuze kitna miss karte hain…kuch zyada nai likh paaungi tumhe mere paas words hi nai hain kalpu…I MISS YOU!

 _ **Neha (Kv's Neha)**_ \- nehu nehu nehu…what can I say abt u dear! you r my first frnd i got on ff...i didnt even thought that i will be ur friend…can't describe u sis l love u dear! you r just like my sis nehu…tuzhyashi bolun khup chan vaat te…I just feel like talking to someone who is just near my heart! lots of love to u dear! All the best for ur future!

 _ **Roohi Didu (DayaVineet's Girl)**_ \- my sweetie cutie DIDU! thanx a lot didu for being my elder sis and u gave me love like ur little sis! thanx for coming in my life...dida as i told u that i dont have any elder sis you r really special for me…aap sabke saath hasi mazaak bhi karte ho and waqt aane par sabko daat te bhi ho…sachmein aap bohot pyaari ho dida…love u loads! LOVE U DIDU!

 _ **Aru(AreejSachinLover)**_ \- meri pyaari si matkhat si shaitaani alu! love u le! u r very special for me alu! Lots of kisses and hugs to u! aur thanx bol nairahi hu warna firse laal tamaatar hojaayegi tu…bt thanx toh kehna hi padega na…aru tune muze sikhaya ki samay kaisa bhi ho accha ya bura ek smile karne se apne saare tension kam ho jaate hain! Aise hi rehna aru..humaesha dusron ko hasaati rehne! Love u!

 _ **Aishu(Loveukavin)**_ \- meri jaan...meri aishu...tere baaremein kya kahu re...tu toh hain hi jaan meri! Waise hum dono ki mulaakat shru ne karwai and usko bhi thanx ki usne muze tuzhse milaya love u veryyyyyyyyyyy much! muuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! thanx for being my friend! 12th k liye all the best meri jaanu!

 _ **Mahi (Daya's Mahi)**_ -mahu...shru ki nautanki...thanx for being my friend dear! aur apni nautanki mat chodna...hum dono bhi shru ki wajah se mile…tumne muze pyaar pe bharosa karna sikhaya aur khudpe bhi…aur haan waapas KAI k liye muzse zhagde mat karna…wo hum dono ka hain…love u loads! Apni zindagi me bohot aage badhna…love u dear!

 _ **Preetz**_ \- di actually main aapko jaanti toh nai bt pehle muze dushu na bilkul pasand nai tha and jab meri sis ne aapka ff LAAL PARANDA padkhke sunaya tabse main toh dushu k liye mad hogayi...so its credit goes to u! thanx for such a beautiful story di!really thanx for being my friend... love u diii!

 _ **Kriti(Lishukriti)**_ \- meri pyaari si choti si sis! tere liye dil ne jise apna kaha update kar rahi thi bt aage nai kar paaungi dear! sorry! bt agle saal pakka karungi! thanx for being my friend dear…tumse baat karke muze humesha apni choti behen ki yaad aati hain…ur sooooo sweet!love u!

 _ **Aishwarya( )**_ -aish...khupdivas zaale tuze reply nai aala! i m waiting dear! thanx for being my friend...love u! and also tell to aisha…mala ff war bhetleli first UC chi fan aisha! And aishwarya I m waiting for ur reply eagerly! Love u both!

 _ **Anubhab bro(Anubhab Kavin Fan)**_ -bro...i dont have any big bro...bt aapne kabhi uski kami mehsoos nai hone di muze! thanx bro for always being there for me and meri bakbak sunne k liye aur muze bade bhai jaisa pyaar karne k liye bhi aur muze bardaash karne k liye bhi thanx! love u bro!

 _ **Ashu bro(kashyaprfg)**_ \- bro u r also like my big bro! aapne bhi muze humesha apni behen jaisa mana hain and thanx a lot for that bro…tension mein aapne humesha muze hasaya…muze khush rakhne ki koshish ki…thanx sooooooooooo much bro!

 _ **Dikshu(Cute Diksha)**_ \- thanx a lot dikshu...aur kya bataau tuze? Shru ne hi toh milaya hain hum dono ko… thanx to her and to u tooooo…love u dear!

 _ **Diya(love rachna and gaurav forever)**_ \- missing u dear! ur also not msging me! thanx for being my friend! happy friendship day!

 _ **Pari( .509)**_ -pari dear bohot dino se baat nai ho paayi...aur meri story k liye thanx a lot pari…miss u! love u dear!

 _ **Divanims, Keerthi di, anayaj, rajvigirl, parisse22, duolover, kavinsanjana, navu, samina, sreya, aah vin, purviandishitafan, purvi21, vaiba, arohi21**_...thanx a lot guyz for being my friends and loving me!

sry agar kisika naame bhul gayi toh bt review me zaroor bataana agar kisko bhul gayi toh…kuch zyada toh nai likh paayi bt fir bhi koshish ki apne feelings bataane ki!

 _ **Aap sabke liye kuch shabd-:**_

 _Hum sabmein ek anokha rishta hain…hum pehle kisiko nai jaante the bt dheere dheere hum ek dusre ko jaan ne lage baate karne lage ek dusre se aur humaara rishta aur bhi gehra hota gaya…ek anokha bandhan hum sab k bich taiyaar hua…hum sab ek dusre se chaahe kitne bhi door q na ho par hum sab dil se kareeb hain…jab bhi kisi ke saath accha hota hain tab sab uske liye khush hojaate hain aur jab bhi kisi k upar koi sankat aata hain tab sab mlke uske saath rehte hain…humne ek dusre ko kabhi dekha nai hain par kaash hum kabhi mil paaye…main humesha se chaahti thi mera bhi ek friend circle ho…aur wo muze ff ne diya…aap sabne muze itna pyaar diya jo muze kabhi kisine nai diya…main ab kabhi nai kahungi ki mere koi friends nai hain…aap sab mere zindagi k ehem hissa hain…aapne muze zindagi mein aaage badhna sikhaya…tension k waqt bhi muskurana sikhaya…ab mere paas shabd hi nai hain kehne ko…really kehne k liye bohot kuch hain par likhne k liye na time hain na hi mera paas shabd bache hain…main bhagwan ki shukraguzar hu ki usne muze aap logon se milaya!_

 _Main bhagwan se yahi prarthana karungi ki wo aap sabko khush rakhe..kabhi bhi aapki zindagi mein gum na aane de…aapki zindagi ko khushiyon se bhar de…jab mere apne khush rahenge tab main bhi khush rahungi!_

 _ **I LOVE YOU ALL FRIENDS!**_

Tune sach kaha tha Mahi-:

 _ **Do uh know what friendship actually is?**_

 _ **Its not about solving one another's every problem...**_

 _ **but its about facing them tghtr with a smile...**_

 _ **Its not about giving uh sympathy but its about every time being a reason fr ur smile**_

From me to all of u-:

 _ **Friendship is lovely a track**_

 _ **Travelled with a friend hand in hand**_

 _ **To care to share to forgive and to say silently**_

 _ **I AM ALWAYS WITH YOU!**_

 _ **HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY!**_


End file.
